What If
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: A series of forty, maybe sixty drabbles exploring what might have happened if Jo fell in love with Logan instead of Kendall. Lo fic because there aren't enough of them here or for that matter period. On hiatus.
1. Song

**A/N: So admittedly, I'm taking this theme challenge from another fandom and using it for this one. It involves a couple I honestly never thought I would write, but fics involving this ship are sparse here, and I love a good challenge. When this is all said and done, there will be forty (maybe sixty) drabbles. As far as the showverse is concerned, this takes place during the episode "Big Time Love Song."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**What If**

_1. Song_

Today had admittedly been a weird day for me. My father and I had just moved into The Palm Woods, and already I had boys vying for my attention. On one hand I was flattered, because they all were _cute_; _really_ cute. However, on the other hand, I was…well, honestly, I didn't know what I was. I mean I wasn't really used to one guy chasing me let alone _four_ of them.

I was in my bedroom when I heard the unmistakable sound of an acoustic guitar. Soon that was accompanied by singing. I was intrigued by who might have such an angelic voice, so I went out on the balcony to have a look. Standing below the balcony was Guitar Dude and one of the guys that had been chasing me today: Logan.

I clasped a hand over my heart because this was by far the sweetest, most romantic thing any guy has _ever_ done for me. I mean what girl _doesn't_ want to be serenaded by a guy?

Where Logan was concerned, I was a little confused though. Was he _dating_ Camille? Earlier in the lobby, she was all over him, kissing him. Supposedly they had just got back together. Camille had given me a not-so-subtle warning to not get in the way of her and Logan. Quite frankly, that girl scared me.

So that begged the question; why _was_ Logan pursuing me? Unless he's some sort of player who wasn't content with just _one_ girl. He didn't really strike me as being a player though. Of course not that I really knew him all that well yet, but still…

Like I said, I didn't really know Logan all too well yet. What I _did_ know was that he was really cute, he had an amazing voice, and whatever this thing was with Camille, it had me intrigued. Truthfully, maybe _because_ of that, my mind drifted to Logan more than any of his friends. So while I didn't know much about him _right now_, he was someone I definitely wanted to get to know in the not-too-distant future.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I feel so…dirty…writing this. Not that this had material of the mature variety. Just because I've gained a reputation for my Logan/Camille (Lomille? Lamille? I've heard it called both…) stories, and this so obviously, is not. To tell you the truth, I like imagining what would have happened if Jo fell in love with Logan instead of Kendall. I'm so dead. The Logan/Camille fans are going to kill me now for sure. Anyways, did anyone even like this?**


	2. Friends

**A/N: This takes place shortly after "Big Time Love Song."**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**What If**

_2. Friends_

I was so frustrated. I hadn't _really_ got a chance to impress Jo. Earlier in the lobby, Camille had to make a public scene out of attacking me with her lips and allegedly getting back together with me. We were never together in the first place! What is she talking about? Then, Carlos had to interrupt me while I was serenading Jo. Then Kendall joined the fray. Those two were just jealous that I outfoxed them. See, we had agreed that we would serenade Jo _together_, and let _her_ pick which one she wanted to go out with. That had been the plan, but plans change, and I serenaded her all by myself, and it had been going great too until Carlos had to butt in.

I guess it doesn't really matter though seeing how Jo informed us all that she had a boyfriend. Why are the ones I'm interested in always taken? The only one of us who has been in a relationship before was James. As for Kendall, Carlos and me, neither of us had yet to have our first romance.

Jo was breathtakingly beautiful. I don't know if blondes are necessarily my type, but then again, I don't really have a type. More importantly though, she possessed all the qualities the four of us (well _three_ of us really; Carlos was too busy having just got thrown in the pool by the Simms Twins…) agreed a girl should have: a nice, sweet nice girl; somebody not crazy or stuck up, that's still really hot; from North Carolina (that last one had been _my_ idea).

I wasn't sure what had brought Jo to Los Angeles, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was one of those triple threat types; you know, good at everything: singing, acting, and dancing; could have a career in music, film, and television.

I had a crush on Jo. She was a highly crush-worthy girl. It's not the first crush I've ever had on a girl before though. Yet somehow, this one seemed different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this one seemed like it would be different than all the rest of my previous crushes.

One thing that sucked about having three good-looking guy best friends was that I never really knew when a girl was into me. I was always unsure if she even noticed me. Statistically, I had a one in four chance; I _always_ had a one in four chance. When I thought about it though, I didn't even have that. James was a ladies' man; a chick magnet. More often than not, _James_ got the girl. Like I said before, Kendall, Carlos, and I had yet to have our first girlfriend.

I was secretly hoping that this time would be different.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: How did the first chapter of this story get the reviews that it did? Are you all secretly Logan/Jo shippers? Or is it because you're a fan of me? Or perhaps both? Or maybe none of the above? Whatever the case may be, you have my gratitude.**


	3. Closer

**A/N: This chapter is a re-envisioning of "Big Time Break."**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**What If**

_3. Closer_

When I first lied about having a boyfriend, I was honestly afraid that someone was going to discover that I hadn't been telling the truth. However, so far nobody had. It was weird. I didn't want them to find out that I had lied, but at the same time, I didn't want them to give up so easily. I mean if they gave up so easily, they couldn't have been _that_ into me, could they?

"Hey Jo," a familiar voice greeted.

I looked up and saw Logan give me a dimpled grin. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt a little weak in the knees. Logan had the most amazing smile in the world.

"Hi, Logan," I greeted back.

A feeling of dread bubbled in my stomach. Was Logan about to find out the truth? I wanted him to, but I didn't. I kept my face carefully guarded, masking how scared I suddenly felt.

"So, Gustavo gave us the day off today. You wouldn't mind if I hung out with you today, would you?" Logan asked.

My mouth suddenly felt dry, and I was stumbling over the words I was trying to get out. He _wanted_ to spend the day with me! Did that mean he was interested? Calm down, Jo. Don't get your hopes up.

"Sure. It won't bother me," I said. It _really_ wouldn't bother me either…

"I've been doing some thinking," he stated.

Here it comes.

"Oh really? What about?" I replied.

"This boyfriend of yours, I'd like to meet him. What's his name?" Logan said.

"Funny you should mention that. My boyfriend, Travis, is coming to visit me today."

I turned my head away from Logan and mouthed, "Why did I say that?"

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him," Logan stated.

This was just great! What had I gotten myself into? How was I going to pull this off now?

XXXXX

I had given an actor $20 to pretend to be my boyfriend, Travis. I found Logan in the lobby. I took a deep breath. There was no telling how this would play out. I still wasn't sure if I wanted Logan to unravel the truth or not.

"Hey Logan, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," I said.

"Travis" held out his hand for Logan to shake, which he did. However, he had a weird expression on his face that worried me.

"So, you're from North Carolina, right? What city?" Logan asked.

"What city?" Travis repeated, clearly caught off guard by the question. This wouldn't go well. I doubt Travis could even name a city in North Carolina.

"Yes, what city?"

"San Francisco."

I slapped my forehead. Travis shook his head, probably, _hopefully_, mentally scolding himself. Logan bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter. He then turned towards me.

"Jo, what's _really_ going on here?" Logan asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied innocently.

"The funny thing is that I've seen your so-called boyfriend around here at The Palm Woods."

The color drained from my face. What had I been thinking? Logan was far too smart for this to have worked. I turned to Travis.

"You can go now," I told him.

"Do I still get my $20?" he asked.

I shoved him. "Get out of here!"

I uncertainly looked up at Logan. I was concerned that he might be mad at me. I don't think I could stand it if he were mad at me because I liked him. I _really_ liked him regardless of Camille's warning.

"You lied to me," Logan said, looking like a lost, hurt puppy.

I felt extremely guilty at the moment. The sad look on his face tugged at my heartstrings. I hated that I was the reason he looked so sad.

"I just…I told my mom career first and boyfriend later," Jo answered.

"Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend?" Logan responded.

"Well…don't you?"

Logan's eyes darted back and forth nervously. It was really adorable.

"I…you…I don't want to…if you…bleep, blap, bloop," Logan said before staring down at his feet.

"Bleep, blap, bloop?" I asked, amused.

"Don't judge me."

Logan was still strangely fascinated by his shoes, which I found hilarious. He hadn't answered my question though. I still very much wanted to know if he wanted to be my boyfriend. I certainly hoped so.

I reached out and took his hand in mine, immediately feeling a tingling sensation travel up and down my spine. Logan looked up at me, and as I gazed into his eyes, I was sure he felt it too.

"Would you maybe want to go out sometime? Like on a date?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" Logan said in a high-pitched voice before clearing his throat and speaking in a deeper voice. "Sure. Whatever."

I giggled. "Okay then. It's a date," I said.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: This was a little longer. The website I got this theme challenge from said 500 words was good for a drabble length, but another source said under 900 was considered a drabble, so now I'm confused. From here on out, they'll probably be around 900. They're drabbles after all…**


	4. Reaction

**A/N: So this chapter is Logan and Jo's first date. Aww!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**What If**

_4. Reaction_

Jo and I were on our first date. The two of us were in a movie theatre. We were about to watch the latest horror movie, _Panic Room_. I told Jo that I was fine enduring a chick flick, but she insisted on watching a movie a bit less effeminate. I was currently psyching myself up because secretly, I _hated_ scary movies. I was…easily frightened, and I was so scared Jo would think I was a wuss.

_You can do this, Logan! It's just a movie! It's not real! Just…make sure you don't drink a lot of soda. Oh, and try not to scream when it comes to the scary parts. Don't turn your head away or cover your eyes when it comes to the scary parts either; that will be too obvious. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will go just fine._

Up until this point, I had been a perfect gentleman. I had held doors open for her, pulled out her chair for her at the restaurant we ate at before this, let her sit down before me. Who said chivalry was dead? It wasn't an act I was putting on; I was just naturally polite.

I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms toward the ceiling. Then, I casually draped an arm over Jo's shoulder. She turned to look at me at the exact same time I turned to look at her. I immediately withdrew my arm, and rested it on my lap instead.

"Is that too soon? Because I could…I mean if…I don't want you…that wasn't…I don't know what I was thinking," I stammered.

Jo laughed at me. That's right; she laughed _at_ me!

"Don't be like that. It was…_cute_," Jo commented.

_Cute. Just what every guy aspires to be. Note my sarcasm…_

"Logan, don't pout," Jo said.

"Who's pouting? I'm not pouting!" I replied with my arms folded over my chest and my bottom lip jutting out.

Jo laughed harder than before. I actually liked Jo's laugh. It wasn't annoying like some girls' laughs. Some laughs almost make you _not_ want to be funny.

"Oh, look at that. Something's on the screen," I stated even though it was only the pre-movie commercials.

XXXXX

I was mortified. I was completely and utterly mortified. Jo might be enjoying herself, but I thought this date couldn't go any worse. Despite trying to keep my eyes glued to the screen, I currently had my head buried in Jo's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. Jo was laughing at me. People were probably looking at her funny because here she was laughing during a scary movie. Not that I would know because I currently couldn't see anything; not that I _wanted_ to see anything…

It never failed, every single scary moment of the movie, I would scream like a little girl and Jo would laugh at me. Only the _really_ scary parts caused her to scream with me. The worst part was I would scream at parts that no one else in the audience found scary, and I was therefore the only one who screamed. My cheeks flushed out of embarrassment and I was glad that people probably couldn't see how fiercely I was blushing.

"Logan, come on. It's not even a scary part right now. Listen to the musical score," Jo said.

"No! I don't believe you!" I retorted, keeping my face buried in her shoulder.

She laughed at me for the umpteenth time tonight. I wanted to roll my eyes but I was afraid of opening them. Of course I wasn't even _facing_ the screen, so even if I _did_ open my eyes, strictly hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't…Shut up!

"Whose idea was it to watch this anyways?" I grumbled.

"Yours," Jo answered.

"No it wasn't! I was down with watching the chick flick, but no! _Someone_ wanted to watch the scary movie instead!"

"It's not even _that_ scary!"

"Funny. I seem to remember you screaming!"

"Besides, _you_ agreed to watch it! If you didn't want to, then why did you agree to it?"

_Blast it! She had me beat. I have two choices before me: admit defeat or avoidance…_

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"But the movie's not over yet!" Jo protested.

"Oh darn! My life as I know it is ruined now!"

Jo grabbed me by the hand, and I relished the contact. She pulled me to my feet with surprisingly relative ease. People started to yell at us for blocking their view. Jo and I both muttered apologies as we made our way to the aisle.

"Come on, you big baby," Jo said to me.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, so confession: I really enjoyed writing scaredy-cat Logan. Hopefully he wasn't too out of character. I just remember how his friends (Carlos in particular) teased Logan about being "so scared of everything" in Big Time Crib. I took that and ran with it.**


	5. GreenEyed Monster

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush.**

**What If**

_5. Green-Eyed Monster_

Word had spread like wildfire about Logan and Jo's first date. Honestly, I felt a bit betrayed by Jo. I mean I thought she and I were friends. I told her that Logan was mine, and what does she do? She goes out on a date with him anyways! I _trusted_ her! How stupid does that make me? How much of an idiot am I?

I couldn't really blame Logan though. I'd _never_ blame Logan. The only thing he knew was that I thought he was "so hot." He probably didn't know the extent that I liked him, so even though him dating Jo hurt me, in Logan's case, it was unintentional. Now Jo on the other hand…

Speaking of Logan, I saw him approach the pool, and my heart fluttered. At that moment, I forgot all about my hatred for Jo. All that mattered was getting Logan's attention. I darted in front of him as he was walking, bringing him to a sudden stop.

"Hey Logan," I greeted.

"Oh. Hi, Camille," he replied.

I know it probably sounds silly, but just hearing him say my name got me all excited. I loved the way he said my name. I was just grateful that Logan _knew_ my name. That was a step in the right direction. Wasn't it?

"So, I heard you and Jo went on a date," I said, trying hard to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Yep," Logan answered simply.

"Did the two of you kiss?"

"It was only our first date. Why? Were we supposed to?"

"No!"

Logan looked at me funny. I got a little too enthusiastic upon discovering that Jo and Logan hadn't kissed yet. He had no idea how relieved I was to hear that. Maybe that meant I still had a chance. I knew what I had to do.

I cupped his face with my hands and captured his lips with my own. He was far too startled to kiss back, but that was okay with me. This was something I've wanted to do for awhile now; I was just glad I was able to do it. I'll take whatever I can get.

"That was…" Logan started to say as I hung on his every word.

The two of us heard someone obnoxiously clear their throat. We turned in the direction of the noise and saw Jo standing there, hands on her hips. If her glaring daggers at me was any indication, she wasn't very happy with me right now, but I could care less.

"What are you doing with _my_ boyfriend?" Jo demanded.

"Oh, you and Logan are _dating_? Well, in that case…" I said, before I leaned over and kissed Logan again right in front of Jo.

Jo stormed over to me, and pried me off Logan. She gave me a shove.

"I'll show you how it's done," she commented before _she_ kissed Logan on the lips.

I pulled her off Logan having seen more than enough. I gave her a shove. I couldn't believe the way Jo was acting. To think, I actually at one point wanted to be friends with her!

"I told you Logan was mine! You knew I liked him! So what do you do? You start dating him! How could you?" I said angrily.

"You're just upset because I made the first move, not you!" Jo retorted.

I got a running start, and tackled Jo into the pool, water shooting in the air after our bodies broke the surface. The two of us wasted no time splashing one another, and trying to dunk one another.

"Girls, don't fight!" Logan pleaded.

I _wanted _to fight for Logan though. If Jo thought I was just going to give up, then she had another thing coming! I wasn't about to let her win!

"Why would Logan like _you_?" Jo remarked. I didn't like the way she said "you" either. "You're crazy! You two have nothing in common!"

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Well, why would Logan like _you_? You're boring, jealous, and insecure!"

"Jealous? Says the girl who tackled me into the pool! Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"You bet you're jealous! After all, I kissed Logan before you did, and nothing you say or do will ever change that!"

"That does it!"

Jo dunked me under the water. I tried frantically to resurface, but Jo wouldn't let me. She had an amazingly firm grip on me. I couldn't hold my breath that long, and in no time at all, I was having difficulty breathing. At long last, I was able to break the surface. My lungs took in the oxygen they so desperately craved. Apparently Logan had dove into the pool, and was standing in between me and Jo.

"What has gotten into you two? I'm not some piece of meat for the two of you to fight over! Honestly, right now, I'm not sure I want to date _either_ of you!" Logan exclaimed, before climbing out of the pool.

To Be Continued…


	6. Fight

**A/N: This is a re-envisioning of the episode "Big Time Party."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**What If**

_6. Fight_

Apparently, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were having a "social gathering" or "get together" at their apartment tonight. I had received an invite from Carlos. Honestly, I was hurt that Logan wasn't the one who invited me, but I'll take an invite however I can get it. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if _Camille_ got an invite too.

"_What has gotten into you two? I'm not some piece of meat for the two of you to fight over! Honestly, right now, I'm not sure I want to date either of you!"_

Logan's words were still as fresh on my mind as if he had just spoken them to me. He was right. Of course he was right. He was always right. He wasn't a piece of meat. I had been acting immaturely.

"_Well, why would Logan like you? You're boring, jealous, and insecure!"_

Camille's words still stung. I took offense to being called boring. I mean next to Camille I was boring, but that's only because she's crazy! I never thought of myself as the jealous type before, but maybe Camille was right; maybe I was.

I saw some girl with blonde, curly hair holding onto Logan's arm. I made my way over to them, fully prepared to give Logan a piece of my mind. Was he _trying_ to make me jealous now? Because if so, it was working!

"Mercedes? What are you even doing here?" Logan asked, sounding surprised.

"Carlos invited me, and you're my new boyfriend! Remember?" she replied.

Just as I was about to step in, Logan shook himself free from Mercedes' grip, and turned to face her.

"I don't like you like that, Mercedes. Frankly, you kind of scare me. Besides, I like someone else," Logan said.

I was hopeful that I was the someone else that Logan liked.

"I hope you're happy, Logie! My heart is broken! I will never love again! Hey, that guy's kinda cute!" Mercedes commented before chasing off after her next unfortunate victim.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Oh, hi, Jo," Logan responded.

"I'm sorry!" we both blurted out at the same time.

I was confused. What did Logan have to be sorry for? He hadn't done anything wrong. I was the one who should be apologizing. I must have had a confused look on my face because Logan started explaining himself to me.

"I'm sorry for saying that I don't want to date you, because I _do_. I was just…it was a heat-of-the-moment thing, and I apologize," he said.

"And I'm sorry for behaving so childishly and getting so jealous. I should have known that what you and I have is special. I should have known what you and I have is real," I replied.

Logan captured my lips in his as he planted a quick kiss that despite its brevity, left me breathless _and_ speechless.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like some punch?" he asked me.

I bobbed my head up and down like an idiot. He left me presumably to go get me a beverage. He just left and I already missed him. I couldn't believe that I felt so strongly for Logan. I never thought I would feel this way so soon about him. I really must have fallen head over heels for him after all.

I was too busy watching Logan from afar to notice Camille walk past and shove Kendall into me.

"Oops! Sorry!" Camille said unconvincingly.

I was lying on the floor with Kendall on top of me when I looked up and saw Logan holding two beverages in his hands. He had a hurt look on his face. His bottom lip trembled, and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kendall said, trying to reason with Logan.

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything. It was like suddenly, I was incapable of speaking or something. All I knew was that I wanted to take Logan's pain away; I wanted to make him understand that despite how this _looked_, there was nothing going on between me and Kendall.

Logan shoved the two glasses of punch into the hands of two nearby partygoers. Then he weaved his way in and out of the crowd of onlookers as he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

To Be Continued…


	7. Knight

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this or any of my stories really. It's just…I've had no desire to write. One thing you should know about me if you don't already is that I can be pretty…moody. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**What If**

_7. Knight_

"Logan, wait!" Kendall pleaded.

"No!" Logan exclaimed.

Logan had no idea where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get away from both Kendall and Jo.

"That wasn't what it looked like! Camille pushed me into Jo! I swear!" Kendall explained.

Logan abruptly ceased all movement, and rounded on Kendall. He had an incredulous look on his face.

"Typical Kendall," Logan commented before giving an humorless laugh. "Always blaming someone else for your actions."

Kendall massaged the bridge of his nose. He winced as he was starting to get a colossal headache.

"I don't even like Jo like that!" Kendall remarked.

Logan looked contemplative, and if it were anyone else, it wouldn't be a cause for concern; but this was Logan. He was very analytical. The more he thought about this, the more worried Kendall became.

"Is that so? Funny. I remember all four of us falling for Jo when she first moved to The Palm Woods. So what? I'm supposed to believe that those feelings just magically disappeared?" Logan retorted.

"That was before…"Kendall said before he was cut off.

"Before I started dating her, right? That didn't sit too well with you, did it? You're our leader. You just couldn't stomach the thought that I might get the girl, could you?"

Kendall's mouth was agape. Now he was the one with a look of sheer disbelief on his face. For such a smart guy, Logan was sure being ridiculous.

"I would never do that to you, Logan! You're my best friend! Thanks for the vote of confidence though," Kendall commented.

Logan flinched in response to Kendall's cutting remark. He averted his gaze, trying to hide the guilty look on his face from Kendall.

After a prolonged silence, Logan spoke up; his tone of voice much calmer.

"Do you promise you're not into Jo like that?" Logan asked.

Kendall closed the distance between the two of them. He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I promise. I just want you to be happy, Logan. You deserve nothing less," Kendall replied.

The two best friends embraced one another.

"Thank you, Kendall," Logan said.

"Anytime," Kendall responded.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I apologize for this not really having any Lo/Jogan in it. I just felt that Kendall and Logan needed to mend their friendship after what happened. I felt like merely glossing over it wouldn't do it justice either. **


	8. Confidence

**A/N: Before I focus on writing only two stories, I'm trying to update everything. Yeah, so if you haven't voted for which two stories you want me to finish first, then go to my profile page and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**What If**

_8. Confidence_

There was a knock at the door. I was quick to open it, hoping against hope that Logan was waiting for me on the other side. After he stormed off, I didn't feel much like staying at the party anymore. Instead, I went back to my apartment and waited for Logan to come to me when he was ready. That was really my only option. I had no idea where he was. I wasn't even sure he wanted to be found. He wasn't answering any of my calls or texts.

I opened the front door, and there he was. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I answered.

The two of us walked in the living room and sat on the couch. I was surprised when he sat next to me. I was even more surprised when he took both of my hands in his. I was waiting with bated breath, unsure how this would play out.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I overreacted. It's just when I saw you and Kendall together…I'm not even the jealous type! I…I guess I'm just waiting for you to break up with me and move on to someone better. I'm expecting you to realize that I'm all wrong for you. I know nothing happened between you and Kendall, but even if it had, I wouldn't blame you. I mean I'm no catch. I'm boring, painfully shy, and socially awkward. I don't have Kendall's confidence, James' looks, Carlos' fearlessness. I…I don't even know what I have, if anything," Logan rambled.

I leaned over and captured Logan's lips in my own. Afterwards, his cheeks flushed, and he averted his gaze. It was so cute how embarrassed he got.

"You have me. I hate when you beat yourself up like that, Logan. You may not believe it, but you _are_ a catch. You're sweet, smart, funny, and loyal. James may be a ladies' man, but you're easy on the eyes yourself. Seeing how you reacted earlier was awful, but I don't really blame you. In fact, I'd be more worried if you _didn't_ react like that. I promise you though that I don't like Kendall like that," I responded.

"I know. After talking to Kendall a little bit ago, and you now, I know. I trust Kendall. I trust you too, so if the two of you say there's nothing going on between you, I believe you," Logan said.

I was shocked by Logan's complete faith in me, but I wasn't really surprised. I just prayed that I would never do anything that would destroy his trust in me. I heard the front door open and then close.

"Jo, I'm home!" my dad called out.

My breath hitched in my throat, and every fiber of my being was filled with dread. My ex-marine, CIA father often scared away any potential boyfriends of mine. I knew that Logan was easily frightened, and so I had every reason to be worried.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Uh-oh. Meeting Jo's dad. That's a huge step. Is Logan ready? What will Mr. Taylor do or say to intimidate Logan? Because you know he will…**


End file.
